


A Collision of Two Entities

by goldfwish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collision Theory, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: For an effective collision to occur, three conditions must be met. Molecules must (1) collide, with (2) sufficient energy, and (3) with the proper orientation.Only under these collisions will a chemical reaction occur.





	A Collision of Two Entities

**Author's Note:**

> For the May drabble prompt "Chemistry", word count of 394; art restriction of "Mixed Media"
> 
> Thank you to [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87) for the beta!

Collision theory: Effective collisions occur under three conditions. Molecules must 1—collide, with 2—sufficient energy, and 3—with the proper orientation.

Only under these collisions will a chemical reaction occur. 

***

“I don’t want you,” Draco says. A lie, and they both know it.

Harry steps closer, closer, listening to Draco's breathing change with every inch of space breached. Listening to birds sleeping overhead, and the faint laughter and music from the party they left behind. Feeling the cool air heat up with the energy of this, whatever this is, whatever it's going to be.

Harry leans, his hands on Draco's waist. Tilts his head, so his body is a series of diagonals, and puts his lips on Draco's.

He kisses, but Draco is shaking, cold instead of heat, not kinetic enough. Their potential energy dips, and Draco pulls back, runs out of the garden, away, away, gone.

Harry goes home, shutting their half-collision from his mind.

***

The Ministry hallways are too echoey, Harry thinks, walking on the polished stone. Too big, too vast, nowhere for him and his thoughts to rest. He steps on one tile, then another. Don’t touch the lines, he repeats in his head, over-over-and-over again.

_Step_ one-two, _step_ one-two, _step_ one-two. He keeps his eyes on his shoes, making sure every _step_ is on a new tile.

And maybe it’s this, this restriction he places upon himself, that makes the fragments of everything spill over. Spill over, much like the multicolored glass balls that spill from the arms of the person he runs into. Runs into, because he’s staring at the floor, at the lines that mark the end and beginning of every tile.

The lines that blur as glass shatters, echoing down the hallway.

Harry finally looks up, and there he is, Draco, in all his raging fury, hissing, pushing at Harry until his back meets the wall, glass crunching under his heels.

He doesn’t have time to respond, because lips are on his, and it’s unexpected. But then again, so are most collisions. The hallway echoes with the surprised noise Harry lets escape, bouncing away and back, over-over-and-over again until the energy between them surges, heat and kinetic motion everywhere, through every limb that clings, until they are one, one entity.

Apparition cracks over stone, and all that’s left is glass, scattered. Their chemical reaction carries on, elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
